


It was Remus

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: It's in who we are, who we are. It's in everything.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: It is Us [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Kudos: 13





	It was Remus

**Author's Note:**

> At least SIRIUS behaved himself. Sort of.

We were brothers, true brothers. Brothers in blood, brothers in life, brothers in death.

We were friends, forever friends. Forged in fire, forged in ice, forged in moonlight.

We were lovers. One night of passion, one night of love, one night of perfection.

We were everything. My moon, my stars, my heart, my life.

We were apart. Darkness, hopelessness, faithlessness.

We were together. We ran, we sang, we howled.

We were lost. Into the hereafter, into the hidden world, into the nevermore.

We were found. Together again, together forever, together for eternity.

We are us. He is mine and I am his and we are…us.


End file.
